An Attempt At Life
by Vera Natura
Summary: AU,  After Sirus's death harry moves in with Tonks to get dome summer training and relearn what fun is.......HPOC, HPNTplz review


Chapter 1

Saterday evening

Harry sat in his room at number 4, Pirvet Drive, blindly leafing through the few photos he had of his late godfather. All around him his room was a mess, his Hogwarts things were strewn arond the room, luckily these included his Firebolt, which professer Mogonagall had given back to him on the last day of term. A pile of letters lay scattered on his desk, but Harry was yet to reply to or even read most of them. Since arriving at his holiday prison he hadn't felt like talking to any of his friends. He still felt guilty for leading them into the Department Of Mysterys

"BOY! Get down here!" Yelled Uncle Vernon

Harry sighed, the last thing he needed was another round of phyical and verbal abuse from his hippo of an uncle.He packed away the the photo of sirus that he had been staring longingly at and trudged down the stairs to see what his uncle wanted.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry quietly

Uncle Vernon was sitting in the lounge, watching the football and from the look of it it was an important game.

"Your aunt needs milk and sugar from the shop." He said, pulling out a 5 pound note, "Go get it and if I hear of any funny business no meals for a week! Am I clear"

"Yes uncle" Said Harry.

As he walked down the road towards the corner store Harry pondered this strange turn of events, his aunt and uncle had never given hom so much as a penny before.

"Must be because of the game" He muttered quietly

Harry quickly made it to the store, but as he stepped inside he walked into something... soft... which knocked him over

"OOF!"

"Im sorry" Said Harry, picking himself up from the ground " I wasn't looking where..."

Harry's voice trailed off as he got a good look at the woman who had knocked him over. She was just taller then him, slim and appeared athletic, but it was her clothers that got his attention. The woman had

on a short black leather skirt over a pair of ripped up fishnet stockings and what appeared to be black combat boots, a tiny black and red t-shirt with the slogan proudly stating 'Dip me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbains', that left her perfectly flat midriff bare and exposed her pierced belly button and a multitude of spiky jewelery... and she had bright, spiky, bubblegum pink hair.

"Wotcha Harry, you ok?" Asked Tonks, a smile lighing up her heart shaped face.

"T.. Tonks?" Said Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I Just finished guard duty and thought i'd grab me a bite before i head out on the town" Tonks replied. smile dissapearing " Are you ok kiddo? You look like shit."

"And you look... um.. different" Said Harry, eyes taking in Tonk's blood red lips ( the bottom one had a ring through it) and black eye make-up whilst avoiding her question.

"Yep... Ya like?" asked Tonks with a wink as they stepped into the shop

"Yeh... It suits you" Gulped Harry, making a beeline for the things his aunt wanted

Harry quickly paid for the milk and sugar and walked out into the deserted street. He was about to say goodbye to Tonks when she spoke up

"Hey Harry listen, have you read my letter yet?"

"Um, no" Said Harry guiltily, he hadn't even noticed her letter amongst all the others " Why?"

"Oh just asking" she said with another wink, " Be seeing you real soon!" and with that she apparated away with a quiet crack.

When he got home Harry qiuckly left the grocerys and change on the kitchen table before hurrying up to his room and shutting the door. He scratched around on his desk until he found an envalope with Tonks's distinct handwriting on it and tore it open.

_Wotcha Harry_

_Frist things first, nobody blames you for Sirus's death, you did all you could to save him. If you ever need somebody to talk to just owl me, i miss him just as much as you do, the silly puppy was like a big brother to me, so i have a bit of an understanding as to how you feel. Secondly, Sirus's will reading will be on Tuesday the 4th of july at 10:00, I'll be round just before 9 to escort you there so be ready. We will have to use muggle transport form what i hear about your "family"_

_Now that thats out the way, the good stuff. Dumbledore has decided that the order's aurors get to train you up a bit before school and also get you to have a bit of fun. This will be a pretty much 24 hour job and we can't do it with you where you are. This means that you willl be moving out of the Dunsleys and in with... wait for it... ME ( Insert evil laugh here ) so pack your bags kiddo, you leave straight after the will reading._

_Oh and btw, __none__ of your friends can find out, so i must ask you to keep this secret._

_Until then..._

_Tonks_

Instead of a signiture the letter appeared to be signed by Tonks kissing the parchment.

"Wow" Said Harry softly" No wonder she asked if i had read it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday morning

Tonk's letter had managed to take Harry's mind off his godfathers death at least for the moment, he had replyed to all the letters from his friends, saying that he was coping and just needed time. Hedwig's cage had been cleaned and polished and was sitting empty (Hedwig was still not back from the Wesley's) by his trunk which had all his belongings neatly packed inside. Harry had checked and then re-checked that he had everything and was now pacing about his small room anxiously waiting for Tonks to arrive.

He glanced at his alarm clock, which said 9:00

"Geez" he sighed." Cant she even be a bit early for once? I thought she said we would use muggle transport"

Just as Harry was finishing his sentance the doorbell rang. Harry darted down the stairs to get here first only to find he was to late

"Yes? Can I help u?" Asked Petuinia Dunsley snidly

"Yeh I'm here for..." Tonks broke off as Dudley appeared behind his mother and spoke up

"Hey mum, who's the babe?"

"Yes who are you? and what do you want?" Petuinia asked again, only now noticing Tonks's leather pants and jacket and purple hair

"My name is Tonks, and I'm here to pick up my new roommate." Replyed Tonks curtly as she pushed past the Dunsleys to give Harry a hug " Ready to go kiddo?"

Harry could have sworn he heard his cousins jaw hit the floor and coundn't help but laugh as he answered

"Yeh, just let me get my trunk"

"I'll shrink it for you when you get down" shouted Tonks as Harry bolted up the stairs

Harry was back down in under a minuite with all his stuff and glanced about for Tonk's car

"Um Tonks?" asked Harry, " where's your car?

"I dont have one, we're going on my bike." She replied "Now let me shrink your stuff"

Harry just stared, the only motorbike around was a massive black thing with silver dragons painted down the sides which seemed to move in the sunlight, an emblem poroudly proclaiming 'DUCATI 996 MONSTER' on the tank.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" said Tonks, pocketing Harry's shrunken trunk and throwing him a helmet. "Lets go"


End file.
